Narnia
by FangirlingIsAnAddiction
Summary: Bucky always ends up in Natasha's schemes. And this time was no exception. It just ended a WHOLE lot better than Bucky, or even Natasha, expected. Oneshot. "How I manage to keep my dignity, hanging around you, I don't even know."


 **Sooooo...Guess who should be writing Same Old Same Old? Guess who's not? (But for those of you reading it I'm like halfway done with the next chapter)**

 **So yeah, this was a Tumblr** **prompt that I _had_ to write.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Do it." Natasha Romanoff commands.

Bucky Barnes stares down at the red haired woman who managed to look menacing in black crocs, bright orange socks, black sweats and a large t shirt.

"Nat. We're adults, and I seriously need to prove that to my parents." He glances back to his laughing mother and father.

"Bucky. Come _on._ It's a joke. What's the worst that can happen? Jumping out and scaring a grandma?"

"My parents think I have the maturity of a 15 year old."

"We're 21. That's considerably close to 15."

"If you don't stop, your gonna end up convincing me and I'm gonna end up embarrassing myself."

"Yes!" She squeals, dragging him along.

"Where are we going?"

"To find the perfect wardrobe."

After 15 minutes of arguing, they found the perfect one.

"It's almost identical." Natasha nods in approval. "Okay. Just call me when you do it so we can watch it over 400 times over and make fun of the poor persons reaction. And yours."

Bucky sighs, regretting letting Natasha drag him into this. He always ended up a part of her schemes.

"Okay. In you go." She ushers him inside. "I have the camera placed at the perfect place so whenever you feel like it, do it. Just... Just don't jump out in front of your parents.

"Yeah. Real glad I have X-ray vision for that." He grumbles as she slams the door in his face.

It was dark inside, and it was really stuffy. He briefly considers backing up to see if he'd be transported to Narnia.

He tries it and slams his head against the back of the wardrobe.

"Ow." He hisses. "I get it." He pouts. "I'm not worthy."

He walks up again to the front of the wardrobe, deeply inhaling and exhaling, trying to summon enough courage to do it.

 _Okay._

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _Two..._

 _Two..._

 _Two..._

 _Four..._

 _Four..._

 _Three ..._

 _Two..._

 _Do I really wanna do this?_

 _Nat'll never let me live it down if I don't._

 _It'll save me eternal mortification._

 _I'm gonna have to get out of here anyway..._

 _Okay._

 _This time for real._

 _Four_

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _Two..._

 _Two..._

 _Fuck it._

 _One._

•••

He swings the wardrobes doors open and jumps out, shouting 'For Narnia!' at the top of his lungs.

And crashes into someone and they both drop to the floor, with Bucky on top.

He briefly remembers that he's in grey sweats, yesterday's shirt and wearing slides with bright green and red mismatched socks.

Then an even worse thought hits him.

 _What if this person was his mom or dad?_

He slowly opens one of his eyes.

It wasn't his parents.

 _Well HELLO there._

The blond is still blinking rapidly, trying to figure out what hit him.

His head swivels and he focuses on Bucky.

They stare at each other in confusion for a good four minutes.

"Um." The blonde begins.

Bucky blinks.

"Erm. Uh. You're still sitting on top of me."

Bucky blinks again. _Oh. OH._

"Oh. I-I-"

The guy raises an eyebrow.

Bucky swallows. "Yeah. Ima get up now." He scrambles up and dusts off his clothes before offering his hand to the hot blonde.

Patriot, that's what Bucky decides to call him(he's wearing a shirt with the American flag, what else is he supposed to call him?), takes it and stands up.

Bucky expects him to give him a dirty look and walk away to report him to the manager and then Bucky would be banned from IKEA. And all hopes of convincing his parents that he was mature enough for buying a new car. (Sure, he could get it himself, but he'd feel better getting it with his parents approval.)

Instead, Patriot grins at him. "So, for Narnia?"

Bucky grins flirtatiously. "Well you see, I was fighting an army of evil creatures, when I sensed your presence and _had_ to personally come over here and escort you to safety."

Patriot plays along. "You left your army alone while fighting the legions of evil? For me? Aww."

"I have compete faith in my army." He claims.

"Oh?"

"I trained each one. _Personally."_ He purrs.

"That must have taken a lot of _commitment_. _"_

"But of course."

"You have a name you go by?"

Bucky pauses for a moment. "The Winter Soldier." He announces.

"Charming."

" _Your_ _Prince_ Charming."

"My hero."

"Looks like I'll have to give you a code name. To protect your identity from evil doers."

"That's wise." Patriot agrees, mirth in his eyes.

Bucky feels a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'm thinking..." _So. He's_ _Patriot_ , _but that's too generic..._ He snaps his fingers. "From now on, you'll _be known_ as..."

Patriot cocks an eyebrow.

"...Captain _America_."

Patriot bursts out laughing. "Oh god." He manages to breath out.

Patriot had a full body laugh. It was really attractive.

"That's - " He laughs again. "That's the best you got? Oh _god._ This is priceless."

"Not as priceless as you."

Pariot stops laughing long enough to look him. "You think you're a smooth motherfucker, don't you."

"It's one of my better traits." Bucky edges closer to Patriot.

"Do indulge."

"Well, I don't like to brag, but, since _you_ asked, I'm smooth af, brave, charming, handsome, smart, and an amazing tactician."

Patriot nods. "Well. That's a good amount of good qualities, _Winter_ _Soldier."_

"Damn straight."

"You this friendly with your enemies?"

"Only the cute ones." He winks.

"Oh? And if I get jealous?"

"Well, I'd take you with me and-" Bucky looses his train of thought, his breathing heavy.

Patriot edges closer. "And what?"

"I'd... I'd let you loose on the battlefield, let you get rid of some of that negative energy."

"And if I get injured? Killed?"

"With enchanted, impenetrable armor, of course."

"Not _too_ impenetrable, I hope."

"Just the right amount." Bucky assures him.

"And after the victory?"

"Well, there's the usual feasts, eating, drinking-"

" _Dancing?"_

"Yeah. If you want it."

Patriot smirks. "Depends on what type."

Bucky steps closer to him. "Well, we have _entertainers_ for those certain types. But. If _you_ really want it..." He trails off.

"Well," Patriot comes even closer. "If _you_ want, I know a few _techniques."_

"Hm?"

"Probably better then the techniques you _personally_ _taught your men."_

"Is that a challenge?"

"If it was?"

Bucky slowly leans in, but at the last second licks the side of Patriot's well defined jaw line. "Something... _heated."_

Patriot leans in and bites Bucky's lower lip. " _Well._ I can't let you have _all_ the fun."

Bucky feels his mouth slid into a smile. "Oh really?" He presses his lips against Patriot's lips and playfully rubs his tongue against the others lips. Patriot obediently opens his mouth.

"You... You do realize we're standing in the middle of a store?"

Patriot's eyes widen commercially.

At the same time, Patriot's phone buzzed. He looks at it before looking up apologetically. "I need to go, work."

"Yeah." Bucky agrees breathlessly.

Patriot turns to go and Bucky takes out his phone to call Nat.

"Winter."

Bucky looks up eagerly at Patriot and his light blue muscle shirt and black sweats.

"Is there a real name I can put to your face? Or will Winter Soldier have to do, you know to keep villains from learning your identity?"

Bucky grins. "Bucky. And you, my Captain?"

Patriot smiles easily. "Only of you promise to keep me safe from evil doers."

"Of course." Bucky agrees graciously. He puts up four fingers and puts that hand over his heart. "I swear upon my word as the leader of the mystical Narnia's light side."

"I'll hold you to that." Patriot warns.

"Are you suggesting I cannot keep my word?" Bucky gaps.

Patriot grins widely. "It's Steve." before walking away with a wave.

"Bye!" Bucky hollers after him.

He shoves his hands into his pockets, looking for his phone, and his fingers brush against paper.

He takes it out. There's a number on it.

 _Steve_.

He calls Natasha.

•••

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Natasha exclaims, rewatching the tape for the fourth time. It had caught Bucky's scream, as well as Steve and his banter.

She replayed it again.

"I set you up to embarrass yourself and you end up scoring a _hot_ guy. How is this fair, _Winter?"_

Bucky grins. "Blame it on my charm."

Natasha hits him. "I'm playing this at you and Steve's wedding." She grumbles.

 **A/N: So this was the prompt: "I jumped out of a wardrobe in IkKEA SCREAMING 'For Narnia!' and landed on you by accident" (I think the person who requested it was whataremylines)**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~FanAdd**


End file.
